


Of Clueless Idiots and Borderline Stalkers

by Phoenix_Soar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Heechul lords over them all, Jongwoon is a space cadet, M/M, Ninja!Heechul/Eunhyuk, There's a fine line between secret admirers and stalkers, creepy stalker!Kyu gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to be left alone to concentrate on his studies and prioritise his life. That, of course, was the cue for Fate to throw an obsessed stalker in the guise of a secret admirer right into his path. Oh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Clueless Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piikanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piikanana/gifts).



> My entry for The KyuSung Fest @ LJ, for the prompt "I was hiding under your porch because I love you!" by Nana (piikanana)
> 
> Written in 2012, and originally posted at LJ and AFF

When Jongwoon first finds the small white envelope with the cheesy love note shoved in under his house door, consisting of sixteen lines of elaborate poetry, the first person that pops into his mind is Heechul. Because Heechul so totally  _would_ refer to his ass as a pair of “shapely buns to fit the palms of my hands”; or his body as that of “an Adonis to become one with mine as the night passes us by.”  
  
Which is why Jongwoon shoves the love note in Heechul’s face the next day right before his first class and irritably tells him that if this is Heechul’s idea of a lame joke, then he can just go and stuff it. It is a testimony to how stressed and exhausted college has made Jongwoon that, for the first time in his life, he does not give a care as to what kind of painful death he may have to face for saying something like that to Kim Heechul of all people. And it is a testimony to how hilarious Heechul finds the love note that he does not even hear Jongwoon’s rude words.  
  
‘Shapely buns?’ Heechul bursts out laughing right in his face. Shrieking with mirth, he slaps the small piece of paper back on the younger man’s chest. ‘Oh, that right there is just gold!  _Buns_  – hah!’  
  
Jongwoon blinks. ‘Wait, so this is not your prank?’  
  
‘Listen, darlin’, you got a nice ass for sure and, doubtless, anyone would love to have a piece of  _that_ ,’ Heechul emphasizes this point by smacking him on the rear, leering all the while, ‘but you are so not my type; no offense, dongsaeng-ah.’  
  
He pinches Jongwoon’s cheek almost affectionately, but the latter just stares, taken aback. If the stupid love note is not Heechul’s idea of a joke, then who in the world did it?   
  
However, next moment he notices the stream of people entering the Physics lecture hall and the matter of the love note is all but forgotten as Jongwoon hurries after them, his head filling up with formulae and equations he memorized the night before. As a college student majoring in Engineering, there is no room in his life to focus on such trivial matters as idiots who call his butt buns – even if only to prank him.  
  
‘Oi, join us for coffee later?’ Heechul suddenly calls after him. ‘Hyuk and Woon’s gonna be there.’  
  
‘Can’t; busy,’ replies Jongwoon, briefly looking over his shoulder.  
  
‘You’ve been rejecting us for the past two months or something. Why do I even bother?' his hyung grumbles.  
  
Jongwoon just gives him a careless wave and disappears into the lecture hall, no longer even remembering the issue of the love note.  
  
_(He does not notice the lanky young man keenly watching him from the far end of the corridor, to whom Heechul shoots a secretive wink before sauntering away.)_  
  


~***~  
  


Thoughts concerning the love note do not arise again until two days later, when he comes home late in the afternoon from a particularly gruelling Mathematics session (and rather pissed at Heechul for lecturing him  _again_  to stop being so uptight about college). He finds his mother waiting for him in the hallway with an enormous bouquet of red roses in her arms and a grin just as huge on her glowing face.  
  
Jongwoon raises his eyebrows as he toes off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket. ‘I don’t graduate until next year, Umma, but the flowers are a lovely gesture, nevertheless,’ he jokes with a tired smile. ‘Or – don’t tell me! Are they for _you_? Secret admirer? Extra marital affair? Tsk tsk, does Appa know about this?’  
  
‘Oh shush, you!’ His mother slaps him lightly on the shoulder, still wearing that dazzling smile. Her eyes twinkle as she presses the bouquet into his arms. ‘Why yes, indeed, they are from a secret admirer, but not mine -  _yours_.’  
  
Jongwoon stares, blinks, and stares again. ‘W-what?’  
  
‘I found them on the front porch,’ she tells him, sounding almost giddy with joy. ‘There’s a card, see. They’re for you.’  
  
‘What the heck...?’ Eyes wide with disbelief, Jongwoon gingerly removes the small white envelope that is carefully placed right in the centre of the bouquet and, indeed, addressed to him. Inside is a plain white card with a single sentence.  
  
_My heart does somersaults in my chest every time I hear your voice._  
  
‘You’re kidding me...’  
  
‘My, girls nowadays sure are bold, aren’t they?’ his mother trills delightedly. She stops to give him an appraising look and a sudden grin – disturbingly reminiscent of Heechul – lights up her face. ‘Or ... are they even from a  _girl_?’  
  
‘Why would – Umma! I’m telling you, stop reading those ridiculous  _fanfics_  or whatever they are!’  
  
‘But – but think about it! I mean,  _roses_  are just the sort of gift a tall, dark and handsome man would –’  
  
‘ _Umma!_ ’  
  
Jongwoon hurries to his room before his mother can spout any more silly theories; he gingerly drops the bouquet into the glass vase on the kitchen counter (which is already filled with water; no doubt his mother had anticipated this) on his way.  
  
_(Across the street, unnoticed by anyone, a lone figure stands staring at the Kim household before finally walking away with a small smile.)_  
  


~***~  
  


‘Roses!’ Jongwoon complains to Heechul, Youngwoon and Hyukjae the next day after his last lecture. ‘Bloody  _roses!_. With another stupid love note! This is the most ridiculous prank anyone’s ever played on me!’  
  
The whole affair is bothering him more than it should, probably. After all, no harm is done. Just love notes and some roses. Nothing too big. But Jongwoon is currently stressed from all the work he has to get done for college – the burdens on his mind have been growing steadily worse from the beginning of the semester – and now having his normal routines unexpectedly messed up by some prankster is not improving his mood. He does not want to deal with some unknown “secret admirer” who is probably having a good laugh at him from afar; he has enough on his hands, as it is.  
  
It does not help that his mother has taken to blatantly declaring her fantasies of some tall, dark and handsome stranger pining after her precious Jongwoon. As if that will ever happen! And shouldn’t a mother want a nice lovely girl for her son to bring home? Seriously, but his mother is too much!  
  
He thought venting his frustrations aloud to some supportive friends would be helpful, but clearly Jongwoon has failed at choosing his friend circle. Heechul and Youngwoon are two busy guffawing at his expense, and Hyukjae – instead of petting him on the back and promising to have the prankster drawn and quartered for harassing his most doting hyung – frowns thoughtfully and says, ‘What makes you so sure it’s a prank, hyung? Maybe the secret admirer is for real.’  
  
‘Yeah,’ drawls Heechul, chortling. ‘He must be a downright Romeo, sending Bun Boy here  _roses_  like he’s a frickin’ _woman_.  
  
Youngwoon dissolves into another fit of uproarious laughter and even Hyukjae cracks a gummy smile. Jongwoon glares resentfully at the older man.  
  
‘I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Heebongie!’  
  
‘What, it’s a compliment – a reference to the absolutely gorgeous pair of  _shapely buns_  you’ve been gifted with.’  
  
Youngwoon is beyond any man’s help now and Hyukjae deliberately shoots an appreciative glance at Jongwoon’s ass. Heechul feels him right up.   
  
With an exasperated groan, Jongwoon pushes his hand away from his behind. ‘Forget I said anything. I regret telling any of this to you lot.’  
  
‘We’re here for you, hyung.’ Youngwoon winks at him with a toothy grin.   
  
‘And I still haven’t ruled out the possibility of you being behind all this,’ Jongwoon adds to Heechul, frowning suspiciously. ‘No matter how I think about it, the likeliest culprit is you.’  
  
‘Yeah, yeah, just blame the innocent bystander, why don’t you.’ Heechul rolls his eyes. But then he smiles coyly at Jongwoon. ‘Though if I am to be  _behind_  anything, I’d much rather it be  _you_ , so I can fully appreciate those shapely buns of yours, Bun Boy.’  
  
Jongwoon stomps off towards his house, his ears ringing with the sound of his supposedly supportive friends’ howling laughter.  
  
_(Once Jongwoon is out of earshot, Hyukjae stops grinning and throws Heechul a look. ‘Hyung, you do realise he will come after you with a hatchet when he finds out the truth?’  
  
Heechul smirks. ‘Oh, Bun Boy will thank me later.’  
  
Hyukjae looks unconvinced. ‘Hyung ... are you sure it is the right thing to do for you to help that kid? Are you sure he’s not just playing around with Jongwoon hyu–?’  
  
‘What?’ Heechul looks sharply at his dongsaeng. ‘You think what I’m doing is wrong?’  
  
‘I just don’t want Jongwoon hyung to get hurt.’  
  
There is a moment of silence. And then, ‘Fine ... let’s do a little experiment.’)_  
  


~***~  
  


He is just going to have to ignore the stupid prank, Jongwoon decides when he receives his third love note, along with another gift three days later. He has been trying to get an assignment done, occasionally swearing and running his hands through his hair in frustration every so often, when Jongjin tentatively knocks on his door and enters. He holds out the “admirer’s” tokens of love with an amused look on his face. Apparently, they had been left on the front porch again.  
  
Jongwoon burns three different shades of red before hastily snatching the items from his brother, who gives him a wink as he leaves. Somehow, the wink humiliates Jongwoon much more than a teasing comment would have.  
  
The gift is not a box of heart-shaped chocolates, as the ever clichéd bouquet of roses may have foretold; instead, it is an extravagantly wrapped parcel of ... powdered instant coffee packets.   
  
They are his favourite brand.   
  
Jongwoon half feels like hunting down the “admirer” and punching them in the face. He does not even know why.  
  
It may have been due to the rising level of creepiness concerning the whole prank. His favourite  _coffee_  - isn’t that going a bit far?  
  
Or it may have been because, for the first time, a hint of a doubt had crept into his mind; a doubt that maybe – just maybe – the notes and gifts are not a joke after all...  
  
This feeling is further intensified by the latest love note (again concealed in a small white envelope), which is no less cheesy than the others, but is also surprisingly ... touching.   
  
_Your eyes lost their twinkle; my stars have fled  
Your face lost its smile; my sun is gone  
Your voice lost its laughter; my world has ended  
Your heart lost its spirit; my home is darkened  
  
Smile, Jongwoon-ah! Smile, laugh, sing...  
You are the most beautiful when your eyes curve up and your voice rings out with the wild carefree laughter that bubbles up from your very heart.  
That was when I first knew that I had fallen; that I can never go back, that I never would want to go back – but only onwards, to you.  
So, smile again, Kim Jongwoon. Smile so that I may have my stars, my sun, my world, my home back again. _  
  
Jongwoon has to read through the note three times before the full weight of it hits him. He gapes at, thunderstruck, and then promptly crumples it up and hurls it at his dustbin before stalking back to his study desk.  _Ignore it, ignore it, just ignore the whole damn thing..._  
  
Thirty minutes later, he still has not been able to get much work done; the words from the note keep haunting his thoughts, taking his concentration away, whispering things into his ear he cannot ignore...  
  
How did the anonymous person know to tell him to smile again? It is true, it  _has_  been a while since he had smiled, laughed, been completely relaxed ... When was the last time he so much as chuckled at a joke? He has become completely caught up with college work, stressing over deadlines and endless projects so much that all play and entertainment have nearly disappeared from his life. College, home, college, work, college again ... so much to do, so little time to do it – he has forgotten to enjoy all the little things he used to love. Playing with his pets, raking the garden, taking random pictures around town and selcas of himself at different places, putting on music and singing his heart out, walking round the neighbourhood...  
  
He misses his old life, he realises. He misses taking time out of the day to relax, to take his mind off things, to smile and laugh at all the silliness of the world passing him by...   
  
How did the so-called admirer even notice such things...?   
  
Maybe Heechul really is behind it all, Jongwoon muses. For all that his crude hyung can be – and usually is – an ass, his heart is kind and on more than one occasion has he told Jongwoon to stop stressing and take college life easier. Heechul may have resorted to a silly prank like this to make Jongwoon loosen up a bit...  
  
But Heechul had denied it. Then who else...?  
  
Jongwoon shakes his head and lowers his eyes to his lecture pad again. It doesn’t matter; he has an essay to finish drafting.  
  
Pressing the tip of his pen to the next line, he stares hard at the paper. It looks blindingly white under the electric light of his desk lamp. The lines on the paper appear darker than ever against the harsh white background and the words he has scrawled previously seems to mix and merge with the lines, taking on squiggly shapes that make no sense whatsoever. The ink from his pen pools into the paper, making a small round circle of dark blue ink. It imprints on his retinas, mocking...  
  
Jongwoon sits and stares.   
  
Next thing he knows, he is halfway across his room, flinging the pen to one side as he reaches for his bedroom door. Ten seconds later, he is out of the house, under a glorious waning moon that shines benignly down upon the quiet, dark houses. There is not a hint of life in sight. It is past eleven and the suburban neighbourhood is all but asleep.  
  
All except for Jongwoon.  
  
He walks.  
  
For how long, he cannot say, but for once, he does not care. He simply walks along the pavement, past the silent houses, breathing in the Autumn night air deeply and taking in the sights like he used to before. This is the first time he has taken a walk so late at night; usually, he used to walk around at sunset. But this is just as wonderful, if not better. There is no one to interrupt him, nothing to worry over, no threats of penalisation for submitting an assignment late or failing a class ... there is just Jongwoon and the moon and sky and trees and houses and wind and crickets chirping and he loves it like that. This is what has been missing from his life for so long, the entire year maybe.   
  
Why did he allow college to consume him so completely that he forgot to live?  
  
Jongwoon looks up at the sky as he rounds a corner. The moonlight is soft and shimmering, adding an ethereal touch to everything it caresses. There is a beauty to the houses Jongwoon never noticed before and even the trees look magical under the moonlight, as if the mere act of day turning into night has transformed his neighbourhood into some sort of glowing wonderland.   
  
He regrets not bringing his camera along, but he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture anyway. The quality is not the best, but he sets it as his wallpaper. To remind him, he thinks to himself as he puts his phone away.   
  
He walks for another twenty minutes - doing nothing but looking, listening, feeling, breathing,  _living_  – before heading home again. He does not realise it, but his lips are pulled up in a smile, he is humming an old childhood-favourite song under his breath, his eyes are twinkling with a light that is not from the moon and his mind is more at ease than it has been for several months now.  
  
When he sits down to finish his essay draft again, he is still smiling blissfully. Writing the draft does not turn out so frustrating this time and though it is nearly two in the morning when he finishes, it all seems worth it.   
  
Before getting into bed, he pulls out the love note from his bin and smoothes it out. He is still dubious about the whole thing, but it is with a smile on his face that he drifts off to sleep, the note tucked into the drawer of his bedside table.  
  
_(Thirteen houses down from the Kim household, a young man leans out of his bedroom window, elbows resting on the sill. He smiles to himself, remembering the look of pure relaxation and radiant smile that Kim Jongwoon had been wearing when he strolled past his house earlier, handsome and glowing in the moonlight.)_  
  


~***~  
  


‘You got laid, Bun Boy?’ is the first thing to come out of Heechul’s mouth when Jongwoon meets him after classes the next day.  
  
‘What?’ Jongwoon looks at the older man, his lips still curved up.  
  
Heechul crocks an eyebrow. ‘This is the first time I’ve seen you smile so much since this semester started; not to mention the first time in two months you agreed to hang out with us again,’ he drawls as he falls into step with Jongwoon. They begin to make their way to the little coffee shop a few streets down from their college which they have been frequenting for more than two years (until Jongwoon got too busy and stopped going until today). ‘Got lucky last night, dincha, Bun Boy?’  
  
‘Get your mind out of the gutter, hyung! And stop calling me that.’ Jongwoon rolls his eyes, but neither the smile nor the glowing look in his eyes fade away. He has been feeling so good all morning. His little venture last night had really helped to clear his mind and calm his frayed nerves. Even his stress seems to have magically disappeared; at least the silly love note prank has done one good thing.  
  
Heechul side-eyes him as they cross the quiet street. ‘What happened to make you so happy, then?’  
  
Jongwoon shrugs. ‘I took a walk last night.’ There is no way he is going to admit the part the stupid love note had played.  
  
‘Yeah, right,’ snorts Heechul. With a wolfish grin, he slings an arm around Jongwoon’s shoulders. ‘Admit it, you were banging last night, right?’  
  
‘No!’  
  
Heechul considers. ‘OK ... then you were the one getting banged?’  
  
_’Hyung!’_  
  
Heechul laughs uproariously and pulls Jongwoon inside the coffee shop. The younger man shakes his head; his vulgar hyung will never change.   
  
Hyukjae and Youngwoon are already there, having saved two seats for them. Heechul calls out their orders to the barista – Jongwoon is so used to his hyung never asking what Jongwoon wants to drink that he does not even look at the counter – as they move to join their friends.  
  
‘Someone looks happy,’ remarks Youngwoon, looking at Jongwoon as they sit down.  
  
‘Someone got laid,’ Heechul grins evilly.   
  
Jongwoon inwardly sighs to himself before joining in the boisterous banter and argument that ensue. As they tease and playfully accuse each other of shenanigans they did not commit, it occurs to Jongwoon that it feels like a lifetime since last he hung out with his friends like this. It is true that he is still busy; he has a mountain of work to get done when he gets home. But only now is he realising how much he misses this, how fun and stress relieving it really is to indulge in mindless silliness like this, away from college work.   
  
Funny, really, how a series of stupid prank love notes can remind and encourage him to return to his old – and healthier – life.  
  
Soon the barista calls out that their order is ready and Heechul drops some money into Jongwoon’s hand and waves him away towards the counter. Jongwoon rolls his eyes at him, but obliges with a smile anyway.  
  
Two mochas. Jongwoon smiles in approval as he approaches the counter. Heechul has ordered one of his favourite coffees this time.   
  
He is still smiling broadly as he hands over the money to the young man behind the counter. He vaguely recognises the boy – looking to be about in his late teens – as the barista/cashier that used to work at the coffee shop even before Jongwoon temporarily stopped coming. Their gazes meet as the boy accepts the cash – his eyes are a beautiful dark liquid brown – and suddenly, to Jongwoon’s surprise, a deep blush graces the boy’s face. His gaze wavers and he almost drops the money, looking extremely flustered.   
  
Jongwoon gives the young barista a puzzled look, taken aback at the unexpected reaction. ‘Hey, you OK?’  
  
‘Uh – uh, yeah,’ the boy stammers. His face is still red, but he is now looking Jongwoon straight in the eyes.  
  
‘All right, then.’ Jongwoon takes the two mochas and turns away. He cannot help but smile to himself when the boy belatedly remembers his job and hurriedly calls out a thank you as professionally as he can after him.  
  
When Jongwoon returns to his table, he finds his friends all staring at him.   
  
‘What?’ He raises his eyebrows as he sits down and passes one of the mochas to Heechul, who drawls,  
  
‘What’d you do to the poor kid? Scared the crap outta him? Made his heart stop?’  
  
‘I didn’t do anything,’ says Jongwoon, confused.   
  
‘Of course he made his heart stop, hyung, don’t you know?’ speaks up Youngwoon with a smirk. ‘Jongwoonie hyung’s voice is enough to make that guy’s heart stop.’  
  
‘What are you –?’ Jongwoon begins, but then –  
  
‘His smile is enough,’ Hyukjae grins.   
  
‘His eyes,’ Youngwoon sings.  
  
‘No, his  _buns_ , you idiots,’ Heechul snorts with laughter.   
  
Jongwoon gives up. ‘I’m not even gonna bother trying to make sense of this, but I hate you.’   
  
‘Lova ya, too, sweetheart. I can’t believe you didn’t get it. You’re so  _clueless._ ’  
  
Jongwoon stares blankly at Heechul who throws his hands up in irritation. ‘Ugh, just never mind!’  
  
It is not until they are about to leave the coffee shop half an hour later that Jongwoon begins to truly suspect that his friends’ random teasing is more serious – and perhaps not random at all – than he initially thought it to be.   
  
As they make their way to the door, he overhears Heechul hissing to Hyukjae from behind him, ‘Go on, then. Do it!’ Curious, Jongwoon turns around to ask just as Heechul shoves Hyukjae in the back so forcefully that the younger man barrels right into Jongwoon. His arms wrap automatically around his dongsaeng’s waist to steady him.  
  
He is just about to ask what the heck Heechul was thinking when he glimpses the conflict and apology in Hyukjae’s eyes. Next thing he knows, his dongsaeng’s hands are cupping his face and soft lips cover his own as Hyukjae kisses him firmly, right in the middle of the coffee shop.  
  
The shock sends Jongwoon’s mind reeling and he drops his arms from around Hyukjae’s waist. At the same time, a loud crash sounds from the direction of the counter and Hyukjae ends the kiss, pulling away from him. He looks more embarrassed than Jongwoon can remember him ever being, and he looks away towards the counter.  
  
Still in a dazed shock, Jongwoon follows Hyukjae’s gaze and finds the young barista gaping in their direction. His arms are still held up in the action of carrying whatever heavy item he has just dropped and his dark eyes nearly look black as he almost glares at them. All colour has vanished from his face.   
  
And then Heechul is grasping Jongwoon and Hyukjae by their elbows and dragging them outside, away from the staring customers and the accusatory glare of the barista.  
  
‘Wha – what the hell!?’ Jongwoon finally bursts out when they are out in the sun. He stares at Hyukjae who looks apologetically at him.  
  
‘Sorry, hyung, it – it was ... um ... it was a dare.’  
  
Jongwoon blinks and then glares at Heechul, who shrugs. ‘What, I just wanted to see if he can do it. Won’t lie, I didn’t think he’d have the guts to.’ With a grin, he musses Hyukjae’s hair, who steps away, frowning.  
  
‘Why would you even dare something like that?’ exclaims Jongwoon.  
  
‘Look at who you’re talking to, hyung,’ says Youngwoon dryly and the older man shuts up. There really is no valid argument for that point.  
  
‘You’re impossible, Heechul hyung,’ Jongwoon mutters finally. ‘And – and what was up with that guy back there? He looked ready to kill someone.’  
  
Heechul gives him a long look. ‘Can you really not guess by now?’  
  
His serious voice surprises Jongwoon, but he is still in shock and too angry to care. ‘Whatever. I’m going home, I have things to do.’  
  
‘Hyung, I really am sorry,’ Hyukjae says desperately as Jongwoon turns to leave.  
  
He smiles reassuringly at the younger man over his shoulder. ‘I know.’ He frowns once more at Heechul and then leaves, his thoughts in chaos.  
  
_(Heechul watches Jongwoon until he disappears round a corner. Then he turns to Hyukjae. ‘For a moment, I really thought you wouldn’t do it ... Well? Did you see that kid’s reaction?’  
  
Hyukjae nods meekly.  
  
‘Do you believe he’s sincere about Jongwoon now?’  
  
‘It ... seems so...’  
  
‘So you believe me now?’  
  
‘I guess...’  
  
Heechul smiles and puts an arm around Hyukjae. ‘Good. Now wipe that worry off your face. Trust me, that kid won’t hurt Jongwoon.’)_  
  


~***~  
  


Two days later, Jongwoon and Heechul are back to normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. At least, they are on the outside, but Jongwoon can tell Heechul is frustrated with him about something; and, the more he thinks about it, the more he is beginning to suspect it has something to do with the incident in the coffee shop. Heechul would not have “dared” Hyukjae to kiss him for no reason in public – and whatever reason it was, Jongwoon had missed it due to the shock of the moment.  
  
It is a Friday and Heechul invites Jongwoon to go to the coffee shop with him again to “celebrate a new weekend”, but the latter declines. It is late in the afternoon and he is dying to take a walk again; the Autumn leaves look lovely at this time of day. Heechul looks sorely disappointed –Jongwoon once more suspects the coffee shop has more to it than meets the eye – but reluctantly nods.   
  
Jongwoon takes the long route home through the local park where the golden leaves crunch under his booted feet and drift down from the trees on cool, gentle zephyrs that blow his hair back and caress his skin. He takes unnecessary detours just for the sake of lengthening his road home, snapping random pictures and letting free all the stress and worries in his mind until finally, when the sun is hovering just above the horizon, he turns down into his street, dreaming of drinking hot coffee in front of the TV.  
  
He is still high on the bliss of nature, walking and taking pictures that he nearly misses the figure crouching down on the front porch of his house. It is not until he is one house away from his own that he notices the stranger and, suspecting some form of thievery, yells,  
  
‘OI! What do you think you’re doing?!’  
  
The figure leaps up as if electrocuted. Still facing away from Jongwoon, he flails around a bit as if deciding which way to flee. Jongwoon breaks into a run, determined to catch the thief if that is what the intruder is. The figure quickly leaps down onto the gravel and literally dives in under the house porch, almost banging his head on the steps leading up it.  
  
Under any other circumstance, Jongwoon would have laughed his head off.   
  
Skidding to a stop by the steps, Jongwoon glares at the hiding figure. ‘You there, get out,’ he snaps.  
  
The person hesitates and Jongwoon glowers dangerously at them. ‘Are you deaf? Get out before I call the cops on you!’  
  
A few seconds pass before the intruder slowly crawls out from under the porch. Out first emerges a head of dark brown hair that looks strangely familiar, followed by a lanky body that also looks strangely familiar. The person slowly stands up, brushing down his jacket and jeans before he finally looks up, revealing his face to Jongwoon at last. Beautiful liquid brown eyes gaze almost shyly at him through thick dark lashes, set in a pale, handsome face that, too, is quite familiar.   
  
Jongwoon gapes in surprise at the young barista from the coffee shop.  
  
‘You...!’ It takes a few seconds for Jongwoon’s mind to wrap around what he is seeing, but then he returns to his senses and he narrows his eyes at the boy. ‘What the hell were you doing?’  
  
‘Um ... I was hiding under your porch because I love you?’  
  
Jongwoon’s eyebrows disappear under his fringe and the young man in front of him flushes.  
  
‘Funny. Try again.’   
  
The dark eyes widen. ‘It’s not a lie, though.’  
  
‘Right,’ drawls the older man sarcastically. ‘Because clearly you were not up to anything less than innocent. Trying to break in, were you?’  
  
‘No! No, no, I swear –’  
  
‘Then you will tell me exactly what you were doing in front of  _my_  house.’  
  
The boy hesitates, cheeks turning red again. ‘I was ... leaving something there.’ When Jongwoon looks sharply at him, he hastens to add, ‘It’s nothing suspicious! Just ... this ...’ And he reluctantly pulls out a small white envelope from under his jacket.   
  
Recognition flickers in Jongwoon’s eyes and his mouth drops open as the all the little clogs in his brain click together. ‘You! It’s you! You’re the prankster!’  
  
The boy stares. ‘Prankster?’  
  
Jongwoon throws up his hands. ‘Unbelievable! The love notes, the roses, the bloody  _coffee packets_ , it was all you!’  
  
‘Did you like them?’ asks the young barista quickly, gazing at Jongwoon with sparkling hopeful eyes.  
  
Jongwoon feels like strangling him. ‘Had a good laugh at me, did you. Even now you’re mocking me.’  
  
The boy’s jaw drops open. Having had enough, Jongwoon begins to stalk away, fuming. The whole time it was the barista from his favourite coffee shop! Right now, he does not even care why. He just wants to get away from him.  
  
But of course it is not to be so.  
  
‘Wait! You thought it was a prank? It’s not, honest!’ calls the boy, hurrying after him. ‘Wait! Please, Jongwoon hyung!’   
  
‘How do you even know my name?’ growls the older man, not slowing down.  
  
‘I’ve seen you around everywhere,’ admits the boy, falling into step with him. And then he reels off, ‘Kim Jongwoon-ssi, twenty two years, majoring in Engineering, loves coffee – especially lattes and mochas – too much, loves walking, singing and photography, adores younger brother Jongjin-ssi, adores pet dog and three turtles even more –’  
  
‘Wait just one freakin’ second.’ Jongwoon stops dead in his tracks and gapes at the boy. ‘You even know what I have for pets?’  
  
‘Kkoming, Ddangkoma, Ddangkoming and Ddangkomaeng –’  
  
Jongwoon takes a step back. ‘OK, that’s it. I’m having a restraint order put on you.’  
  
‘Wait, no, I’m not a stalker!’  
  
Jongwoon raises a sardonic eyebrow and the boy blushes slightly. ‘Well ... OK, maybe a little.’  
  
The other man snorts and begins to walk away again. ‘Go away, kid.’  
  
‘I’m not a kid. I turn nineteen soon.’  
  
‘Yeah? ‘Cause only kids have too much time on their hands to play stupid pranks on people who actually have things to do with their lives.’  
  
‘It’s  _not a prank_!’ The teenager steps right in front of Jongwoon, making him stop again. ‘It’s for real ... I mean it.’  
  
Wordlessly, Jongwoon gazes at the boy. He is slightly taller than him, maybe by an inch or so. The dark brown eyes flash at him, gleaming with an innocence and earnestness that Jongwoon did not expect to see; a sincere earnestness that is also reflected in his young, good-looking face. He certainly does not look like a cheeky prankster, Jongwoon has to admit to himself, but he cannot easily believe that this young teenage boy truly  _likes_  him either. They have not even spoken before.   
  
Jongwoon does not even know his name!  
  
So he tells his not-so-secret-admirer-now exactly that.   
  
Said admirer’s face falls at the blunt declaration. ‘But I’ve been living in this same neighbourhood for the past sixteen years!’  
  
Jongwoon looks blankly at him.  
  
‘And I’ve been working part-time at the coffee shop for nearly two years now. You’ve been a regular since before I started there even.’  
  
More silence.  
  
‘I wear a  _name tag_.’  
  
‘Yeah, I can’t say I pay a lot of attention to that sort of thing,’ replies Jongwoon dryly. ‘And I don’t remember any incidences in the coffee shop that required me to pay special attention to you.’  
  
The boy looks rather sour at this. ‘That’s because you never order for yourself or barely ever come up to the counter, hyung. You just come in and sit down. I don’t get much of a chance to talk to you at work.’  
  
‘I went to the counter last time,’ reminds Jongwoon. ‘You didn’t say much except to act like a little school girl.’ It is a bit harsh of him to phrase it like that, but Jongwoon still has not forgiven him for his “prank” (which he is still not quite convinced is real, like the boy keeps on insisting).  
  
The teenager chooses to ignore this. ‘I’ve done nothing but stare at you every time you came in for the past eighteen months.’  
  
The sheer bluntness of this confession takes Jongwoon by surprise. This is the first time anyone has said something like _that_  so straightforwardly at him.   
  
Then what he just said really sinks in and Jongwoon is suddenly reminded of all the vague teasing his friends used to start up whenever they go to that coffee shop. The teasing had started about a year ago and involved a lot of jabs about how Jongwoon’s looks, eyes and smile are apparently enough to lure in “jailbait” or how he is so tempting that he can make any young man start swinging the other way. Jongwoon had not really understood where his friends were hinting at; he had just assumed they had come up with a new way of poking fun and had simply gone along with them.   
  
To think that, the whole time, the coffee shop’s young barista has been the cause of all that stupid teasing. All his friends had noticed this boy’s apparent crush on him ... all except for himself.  
  
‘Couldn’t they have said something to me at least, those trolls...?’ mutters Jongwoon to himself, but the boy overhears him and, creepily enough, seems to understand what he is talking about.  
  
‘To be honest, I think your friends  _have_  hinted about me quite a lot to you. From what I’ve seen and heard in the shop, anyway.’  
  
Jongwoon scowls at the boy, mostly to hide his embarrassment. Honestly, it all does make sense. And now that he thinks about it, he is beginning to get what his friends had been talking about that last time in the coffee shop, too. The teasing about how his voice, smile, eyes, buns can make this boy’s heart stop ... wait, buns?  
  
Why had Heechul teased him about his buns...? How had Heechul known to connect this boy’s attraction to Jongwoon and the anonymous love notes together?  
  
‘Kim Heechul,’ Jongwoon looks the boy straight in the eyes. ‘He knew, didn’t he...? He knew the whole time that you’re the one who sent me those notes?’  
  
‘Um,’ the young man fidgets uncomfortably. ‘Actually ... Heechul hyung ... he’s the one who offered to help me.’  
  
‘He. What?’ enunciates Jongwoon dangerously. ‘Help you with what exactly, pray tell?’  
  
‘Help me find a way to approach you so that I can finally confess that I love you,’ is the blunt reply, spoken with a straight face and unwavering eyes. ‘And win your heart.’  
  
Once more, Jongwoon finds himself thrown by this strange persistent boy’s frankness, but he tries to ignore that part. ‘And how exactly did Heechul help, hmm?’ There is a barely audible tremor to his voice, the only give-away of how much the boy’s words have shaken him.  
  
‘Oh, he said you’d appreciate poetry,’ says the teenager brightly, cheeks flushing slightly again. ‘Poetry and maybe even flowers; he said you’re the cheesy romantic type and – wait! Where are you going?’  
  
Jongwoon doesn’t answer, but keeps running. There is only one thought and destination in his mind.  
  
_(The young man left behind sighs to himself, looking after the retreating figure. ‘Hyung ... you didn’t even ask my name...’  
  
But it is with renewed determination that he leaves. On his way, he drops the small white envelope onto the porch of the Kim household.   
  
‘You’ll be mine yet, Kim Jongwoon. I’m already yours.’)_  
  


~***~  
  


The next morning, the only thing the neighbourhood gossipers can talk about is how that quiet, introverted, odd Kim Jongwoon had chased that obnoxious, incorrigible, vulgar Kim Heechul all over the neighbourhood with a hatchet from Kim Heechul’s own garage, yelling obscenities loud enough to set the dogs barking.  
  
_(‘I told you so,’ Hyukjae says to Heechul later, arms folded and smile smug.  
  
‘Shut up, monkey-face.’)_  
  



	2. A Borderline Stalker

‘Jongwoon hyung!’  
  
Jongwoon’s steps falter just the slightest, but he keeps on walking, a little faster than before.  
  
But the voice calls out again and the owner of said voice catches up easily with him.  
  
‘Is this going to be a regular thing with you, you following me everywhere?’ drawls Jongwoon, without turning around. It has been a mere two days since he caught his “admirer” hiding under his porch and, within that period, the boy has “run into him” fives times on the streets and tried to talk to him at least four out of those five times. Jongwoon has successfully evaded him before, but it seems his luck has run out.  
  
‘Yep,’ the young barista replies to his rhetorical question with a broad grin.  
  
‘You used to be so discreet about your “feelings” for me.’  
  
‘Not really.’ The boy shrugs. ‘All your friends noticed I love you, after all.’   
  
Jongwoon flinches a little, partly from residue embarrassment at the reminder of how clueless he has been; and partly due to the boy’s bluntness again. It still catches him off guard.  
  
‘But yeah, I guess I am more open about pursuing you now,’ continues the teenager, still keeping pace with Jongwoon as the latter hurries towards the local library. ‘Pointless to hide anymore, isn’t it? In any case, I was planning to reveal myself to you soon, anyway. You catching me in front of your house just sped up the process, really.’  
  
Jongwoon just grunts and jogs up the steps to the library, hoping the boy will stop following him at that point at least. No such luck.  
  
He tries to ignore his personal human leech as he walks down the numerous aisles and browses the shelves for the books he needs. It should not have been hard to do since the boy respectfully falls silent in the library, but his presence is still  _there_  and Jongwoon can feel his dark eyes following his every movement. Maybe he really should apply for a restraint order to be put on this borderline stalker.  
  
‘Do you mind?’ he finally hisses when the young teenager joins him at his table when he sits down with a pile of mathematics and mechanics textbooks.  
  
‘I can stay silent.’  
  
‘Can you go away?’  
  
‘I can, but I don’t want to since you’ve run away from me every time I met you the past couple of days. I’m not letting you go this time.’  
  
Jongwoon has to struggle with himself for a moment, torn between banging his head on the table and voicing grudging admiration for this bold guy. ‘Stalker,’ he finally mutters and the boy grins.  
  
‘Not the psychotic kind though, so don’t worry.’  
  
Jongwoon rolls his eyes and reaches for his books. ‘Seriously, though, go away. I need to study.’  
  
‘Let me help you, hyung,’ says the teenager, more seriously now. He looks hopefully at the older man, dark eyes wide and gleaming. ‘Maths is your worst subject, right? I’ll help you.’  
  
Now Jongwoon does bang his head on the table, earning a dirty look from a passing librarian. ‘Just how much  _do_  you know about me?’  
  
‘As much as a guy who has been obsessing and in love with you for almost two years can know, which includes your favourite movies and songs, hobbies, bad habits like biting nails when you’re nervous and the fact that you own a pair of turtle patterned boxers you won’t let anyone touch. But the fact that you suck at maths is something everyone knows, I think.’  
  
‘You know ... if you’re trying to appeal to me, you’re not doing it right.’  
  
The boy shrugs. ‘I’m just being honest.’  
  
‘To a fault.’  
  
‘Just let me help you, hyung. I’m good at maths.’  
  
‘Fine!’ Jongwoon gives up and pushes the book towards him. ‘If it’ll stop you nagging at me.’  
  
The boy shoots him that toothy grin again and moves his chair closer to Jongwoon; a bit  _too_  close. Jongwoon fidgets uncomfortably when their knees brush together. And when the boy leans forward to pour over the book, their elbows brush together, too.  
  
‘You know, I’m allowing you to help me with maths, not to rub yourself all over me which is something a tutoring session does not require.’ Jongwoon ignores how Heechul-esque his sarcasm has become. It is Heechul’s damn fault that he is stuck with this kid anyway.  
  
The kid in question looks up, a cheeky smile tugging at his lips. ‘Don’t give me ideas you’ll regret later, hyung ... though I can assure you that you won’t regret anything if I were to touch y–’  
  
‘Just talk about mathematics,’ growls Jongwoon warningly.  
  
‘Sure! You wanna add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide –?’  
  
Groaning, Jongwoon drops his head onto the table again.  
  
In the end, it turns out that the boy is not lying. He  _is_  good at mathematics; so good that he easily grasps concepts yet untaught at high school level, and he re-explains them to Jongwoon in simplified terms. Jongwoon does not want to admit it, but the boy’s comments and explanations have helped him to grasp some of the more difficult points he has been struggling with.  
  
When the impromptu tutoring session ends more than an hour later, he looks at the boy with grudging admiration and mutters a quick thanks as he stands up to leave. The boy smiles at him and replies,  
  
‘Kyuhyun.’  
  
‘What?’  
  
‘Cho Kyuhyun. I’ve been waiting for you to ask, but you didn’t.’  
  
He has said it light-heartedly, but it sparks guilt in Jongwoon nevertheless. ‘Yeah. Um ... sorry about that. And thanks for your help ... Kyuhyun.’  
  
‘Anytime. I guess you owe me now, then, hyung,’ says Kyuhyun, getting up as well. ‘Since I helped you.’  
  
Jongwoon looks warily at him, suddenly uneasy. ‘Yeah? And ... how do you want me to repay you?’  
  
Kyuhyun gazes at him, still wearing that little smile. ‘Well, I’d definitely like you to accept my feelings or even a kiss would be nice, but that’d be too bold of me to ask at this stage of our acquaintance –’  
  
‘You don’t say.’  
  
‘– so for now, just ... go out with me sometime?’   
  
Jongwoon half feels like laughing. ‘You know, until you came along, no one has ever hit on me so directly or asked me out so boldly.’  
  
‘I know,’ smirks Kyuhyun. ‘So, how about it, hyung?’  
  
‘Did you offer to help me today just so you can ask for a date in exchange?’  
  
‘I’d have asked you out in any case.’  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Jongwoon picks up his bag and begins to leave, hiding an amused smile.  
  
‘Wait, so ...! Next Friday night OK with you, hyung?’  
  
‘I never said yes.’  
  
When Jongwoon gets home, he is still unconsciously wearing that amused smile. His mother excitedly asks him if he has heard again from his secret admirer and Jongjin teasingly assures her that his brother definitely has heard again from his secret admirer and Jongwoon ignores them both and hurries upstairs.  
  
Once inside his room, he opens his desk drawer and pulls out the envelope Kyuhyun dropped onto his porch the day Jongwoon caught him. It is still unopened (mainly because Jongwoon had been too pissed – at both Kyuhyun and Heechul – to care what other cheesy crap the young barista had written for him).  
  
He lies back on his bed before slitting it open and pulling out the contents. His eyes widen in surprise.   
  
The first one is a photograph, a stolen moment – of him. It shows a side profile of Jongwoon walking in the local park, digital camera in hand and surrounded by the gold and red of fluttering autumn leaves and dwindling sunlight. The soft expression on his face is that of bliss, a happy smile playing on his lips.   
  
When did Kyuhyun take this picture?  
  
Jongwoon pulls out the second item in the envelope, which is a small white card. Written on it in Kyuhyun’s now-familiar handwriting is,  
  
 _Thank you, Jongwoon-ah, for returning my stars, my sun, my world, my home back to me. Smile that beautiful smile of yours, always._  
  
Jongwoon stares expressionlessly at the card for several moments, conflicted.   
  
‘Cho Kyuhyun ... you’re a real stalker.’  
  
 _(But the picture and the card join the third love note Kyuhyun sent him – the one urging him to smile and be happy again – in the drawer of his bedside table anyway.)_  
  


~***~  
  


‘So, I assume you’ve forgiven me seeing as how you’ve deigned to come within a ten foot radius of me again. Without a hatchet,’ drawls Heechul when Jongwoon slides into the chair beside him in the college cafeteria on Wednesday.  
  
‘Forgive you for giving a kid I don’t even know the idea to write me cheesy crap and send me flowers? I think not,’ shoots Jongwoon back coolly, without looking up from his burger.   
  
Youngwoon snickers loudly.  
  
‘I think my dad’s got a hatchet around somewhere, hyung. If you ever require the service of one again,’ pipes up Hyukjae from across the table and Heechul throws a handful of French fries at his grinning face.   
  
Turning haughtily away from him, Heechul looks at Jongwoon. ‘I know you’re pissed at me for meddling, but I didn’t help Kyuhyun just for the hell of it, you know.’  
  
Jongwoon crocks a sardonic eyebrow.  
  
‘Seriously. That kid likes you a lot. For a long time now. Right?’ he shoots at Hyukjae and Youngwoon and they nod in agreement.  
  
‘We’ve seen how he keeps looking at you in that coffee shop for more than a year now,’ adds Youngwoon. ‘You’re the only one who didn’t notice anything, hyung. Even though we’ve hinted and teased you about it for so long.’  
  
‘Yeah, ‘cause you’ve always been and always will be the clueless idiot we all love for some reason even we don’t know, but that’s not the point,’ says Heechul impatiently and Jongwoon rolls his eyes at being poked fun at again, but listens. ‘The point is, the kid is serious about you. I talked to him before when I saw how he couldn’t seem to stay away from you and I can honestly say he’s not playing around. That’s why I offered to, er, lend a hand.’  
  
It has been a while since Jongwoon has heard Heechul talking so seriously, without any of his trademark sarcastic humour.   
  
‘I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, hyung,’ Jongwoon says at last. ‘But I don’t even know this guy and he seems to know everything about me. He’s like a stalker.’  
  
Heechul snorts. ‘Oh, that he is. Has been one for the past eighteen or so months, it seems. But he’s a cute safe one, so no worries.’  
  
‘Safe and stalker in the same sentence. Yeah,’ chuckles Hyukjae.  
  
‘But,’ continues Jongwoon with a frown, ‘I don’t know anything about him.’  
  
‘So find out,’ says Heechul.  
  
‘He’s too young for me.’  
  
‘A four year age gap ain’t bad at all.’  
  
‘I don’t even like him.’  
  
‘Yet.’  
  
‘What makes you think I’ll like him in the future?’  
  
‘Because I am Kim Heechul and Kim Heechul knows everything and you do not question Kim Heechul.’  
  
Jongwoon gives up with an exasperated sigh while Hyukjae and Youngwoon dissolve into fits of laughter.   
  
Chuckling, Heechul claps him on the shoulder. ‘Look, what  _don’t_  you like about the kid right now?’  
  
Jongwoon opens his mouth to answer, but then stops. He cannot think of a single thing. It is true that Kyuhyun is a little different from most people; he is bold, straightforward and blunt. At the same time, he also seems to be somewhat shy and a little cheeky with a naughty sense of humour. He is pretty nice, even. The most that Jongwoon can come up with is that Kyuhyun seems a little ... obsessed. It is a little creepy, how he seems to know everything about Jongwoon and how frankly he expresses his feelings for him.  
  
‘I guess ... he makes me kinda uncomfortable...’  
  
Heechul grins. ‘Good. That is perfect chemistry between you both right there.’  
  
‘Hyung!’  
  
Heechul laughs heartily. ‘Listen, the thing is you don’t know much about him, so you can’t like him yet. So find out.’  
  
Jongwoon gives him a dubious look and Heechul nods firmly.  
  
‘There’s no harm in getting to know Kyuhyun, Jongwoon-ah. You can’t get anywhere unless you grow some balls and test the damn waters.’  
  
Jongwoon sighs and drops the last uneaten piece of his burger back onto the plate. ‘Where can I find him?’  
  
 _(When Jongwoon leaves five minutes later to get to his next class, Youngwoon and Hyukjae turn to Heechul with identical smirks.  
  
‘I notice you forgot to mention, hyung, that _at first,  _you were actually worried what that Kyuhyun might do to Jongwoon hyung,’ remarks Hyukjae, amused.  
  
‘Yeah, like the day you cornered the kid behind the shop and threatened to make sausages out of his penis if he so much as laid a finger on Jongwoon,’ adds Youngwoon, snorting.  
  
‘Irrelevant details.’ Heechul waves a hand carelessly.  
  
‘Aw, I always knew you cared, Chullie hyu~ng,’ singsongs Hyukjae on a sudden steam of bold bravery, which disappears next moment –  
  
‘If I cared any more, those gums will be the only thing left in that mouth of yours, Lee Hyukjae.’)_  
  


~***~  
  


_Oh, the irony._    
  
Jongwoon feels like banging his head against the roadside tree he is currently hiding behind. He cannot believe that he is actually doing this, essentially stalking Kyuhyun back, but he cannot think of anything else to do. He had agreed to Heechul’s advice of getting to know Kyuhyun, but he is yet unsure whether that desire is strong enough to make him actually want to meet the boy face-to-face.  
  
So, stalking it is. And apparently, Cho Kyuhyun is not the only one who can master the art.  
  
Heechul had told him that Kyuhyun’s shift at the coffee shop ends around sundown. Dusk is falling swiftly now and from his position, Jongwoon can see Kyuhyun putting on his jacket and waving to his workmates. Jongwoon had decided that it will be best to find Kyuhyun after his shift ended; he does not exactly want to enter the coffee shop and have Kyuhyun blatantly stare at him the whole time or chat him up during work hours.  
  
Jongwoon waits until Kyuhyun leaves the shop, stretch his arms over his head and walk several yards down the pavement before he steps out from behind the tree and quietly follows him. He observes the way Kyuhyun walks – taking long, laidback strides – and how he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets to protect them from the cold Autumn air.   
  
‘Silly,’ mumbles Jongwoon, ‘who doesn’t wear gloves in this weather...?’  
  
A group of adolescents are coming down the pavement, towards Kyuhyun and Jongwoon. They are talking and laughing loudly, not paying attention to anything else and Kyuhyun quickly steps to one side to give them room. That is when Jongwoon notices – how Kyuhyun’s shoulders tense, how he draws his elbows and arms slightly closer to his body as if trying to burrow himself deeper into his clothes, how his strides become just a notch faster and stiff, until the group has walked past him. Only then does he relax, the tension slowly evaporating from posture.   
  
Jongwoon gazes thoughtfully at him, wondering what brought that on.   
  
They keep on walking for several more minutes and Jongwoon thinks to himself that for someone who has been a qualified stalker for more than a year and a half, Kyuhyun really sucks at being stalked himself. The kid seems to have no idea of the shadowy figure tailing him.   
  
Jongwoon follows him all the way to a little florist shop, which Kyuhyun almost walks past but then seems to change his mind suddenly and whips around. Surprised, the older man nearly throws himself behind some hedges in case Kyuhyun sees him, but the teenager has already breezed inside the shop. Keeping close to the wall and as out of sight as possible, Jongwoon cautiously peers in through the display window.   
  
Kyuhyun is pointing at a bunch of white roses, which the shop assistant takes to the counter and wraps up. As Kyuhyun pulls out his wallet, the assistant sweetly smiles and says something, leaning just a bit forward and obviously flirting. Jongwoon raises an eyebrow at Kyuhyun’s reaction: he smiles back very awkwardly and pointedly evades the assistant’s reaching fingers as he hands over the money and quickly snatches the bouquet from her. There is a look of relief on his face as he turns to leave but again, he tenses and quickly draws to one side when an elderly couple walk in through the door just as he reaches it.   
  
Jongwoon looks at him, comprehension dawning on him: Kyuhyun is uncomfortable and awkward around people. Strangers, to be precise.  
  
Quite an odd characteristic, really, considering how confidently Kyuhyun approaches Jongwoon though they are technically strangers.  
  
Stepping out of the shop, Kyuhyun looks down at the flowers with a satisfied smile. Only then does Jongwoon really think about what the boy’s purpose is behind buying white roses and the horrible realisation strikes him –   
  
Those roses. Surely they cannot be for  _him_  again, can they? No way. Does Kyuhyun still believe what Heechul told him about Jongwoon being the “cheesy romantic type”?  
  
No longer caring about being caught, Jongwoon says loudly, ‘Those flowers had better not be for me again, Kyuhyun-ssi.’  
  
Kyuhyun jumps in shock and whirls around to see the narrow-eyed man leaning against the shop wall. His face breaks into a delighted grin as if he is seeing what he loves most in the whole world ( _which really might be the case,_  a part of Jongwoon’s mind points out).  
  
‘Jongwoon hyung!’ He hurries towards him. ‘Why are you here? What – wait ... did you follow me?’  
  
The older man raises his eyebrows at the other’s ecstatic tone. ‘You know, most people would be creeped out at being followed, not  _happy_.’  
  
‘So you  _were_  following me?’ Kyuhyun grins.   
  
‘Wha – I never said I was!’ sputters Jongwoon, flushing. ‘And – and anyway, those roses. Like I said, you better not be trying to woo me with those again.’  
  
Kyuhyun looks amused. ‘These aren’t for you.’  
  
‘Eh? They’re not?’ Jongwoon stares. ‘Then who are they for?’  
  
‘Don’t tell me you’re jealous, hyung,’ Kyuhyun begins to laugh and Jongwoon scowls at him. Before he can protest, the teenager continues, ‘They’re for my sister. It’s her birthday today and ... I just now remembered that.’ He looks mildly embarrassed and shamefaced at the confession.  
  
Jongwoon raises an eyebrow. ‘So you’re buying her last minute flowers to cover up the fact you forgot to get her a gift?’  
  
‘Ahra noona loves white roses! She can be scary as heck, but I figured she’d forgive me if I gave her her favourite flowers –’  
  
‘Listen, flowers are what a man  _always_  buys when he forgets a girl’s birthday and from that, the girl  _always_  figures out he did forget her birthday, and she will  _never_  forgive him for a long time afterwards.’  
  
‘... You sound like you’re speaking from experience,’ Kyuhyun murmurs. The disappointment and edgy jealousy that creep into his voice and face do not go unnoticed.  
  
‘It’s just what I’ve learned from my father’s fails and mother’s wrath,’ admits Jongwoon and he cannot help feeling a kind of flattered awe at how Kyuhyun’s jealousy immediately vanishes and he looks happy and relieved again.   
  
‘Ah, I see. So, flowers won’t do?’  
  
‘Not alone. You need to get her something else, too.’  
  
‘I don’t know what,’ says Kyuhyun, frowning. ‘She will be home in less than an hour and my mother also told me to pick up the cake on my way home. I can’t think of anything...’  
  
Adjusting the bouquet to cradle it gently in his arms, Kyuhyun rubs his exposed hands together and blows warm air on them. Jongwoon looks at the pale, slender fingers.  
  
‘Gloves,’ he says finally. ‘Winter is coming soon. Buy her some gloves or mittens, pretty ones, and make it a nice thoughtful gift. Is there a clothes’ store nearby?’  
  
Kyuhyun is gazing at him, a strange light in his eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah there is.’   
  
‘Let’s go then.’  
  
The store is only about a hundred yards away and Jongwoon and Kyuhyun spend fifteen minutes browsing through the winter wear until the latter spots a pair of violet lavender-patterned mittens that he says his sister will surely love. They get it packed up and Jongwoon offers to tag along to the local bakery to pick up the cake since Kyuhyun has his arms full with the bouquet and gift already. Kyuhyun nods shyly at him and Jongwoon cannot help wondering where this cute shyness ended and the bold confidence began. Kyuhyun’s personality is a strange mixture, he thinks; but it is not really off-putting, either.  
  
The shyness wears off again and Kyuhyun chatters away happily all the way to the bakery and then home. Jongwoon does not have to contribute a whole lot to the conversation, which the younger manages to keep up singlehandedly, but at one point the other man begins to find it a little annoying (albeit in an oddly endearing sort of way; but still, it is too much). So Kyuhyun has a tendency to talk a lot, he muses to himself as they walk along; he mildly wonders if the talkativeness depends on what company Kyuhyun has, which is just Jongwoon at present. In any case, he thinks Kyuhyun should also learn to shut up every once in a while.   
  
By the time they make it to Kyuhyun’s house – where Jongwoon realises for the first time that Kyuhyun was telling the truth about living close to Jongwoon; their homes are only thirteen houses apart – they are twenty minutes late for the scheduled party according to Kyuhyun. The older man is about to hand over the cake box to Kyuhyun and leave when the front door opens and a beautiful young woman of around Jongwoon’s age or older walks out, hands on her hips.   
  
‘You’re late!’ Her eyes, a dark liquid brown like Kyuhyun’s, flash with annoyance.  
  
‘Sorry, noona,’ answers Kyuhyun smoothly. ‘I was just out picking up your cake and ... presents!’ With a flourish, he holds out the bouquet of white roses and the bag with the wrapped mittens to his sister, whose face lights up as she accepts them.  
  
‘Roses! Oh, they’re lovely, Kyunnie. And ... depending on what’s inside this,’ she waves the bag with a cheeky smile, ‘I just might consider forgiving you.’  
  
Kyuhyun laughs and Jongwoon fidgets awkwardly, still clutching the cake box. Ahra’s eyes turn to him and she looks him over. ‘Your friend, Kyu?’  
  
‘Oh, this is Jongwoon hyung,’ says Kyuhyun brightly, moving closer to Jongwoon so that their shoulders are touching. ‘He helped me out a lot today, with the presents and cake and stuff.’  
  
Jongwoon smiles awkwardly at the young woman and gives a short bow. ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Jongwoon.’  
  
‘Cho Ahra. It’s very nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Jongwoon-ssi,’ Ahra replies with a sudden wolfish grin, her eyes gleaming. ‘I can finally put a face to the name now, and a gorgeous face it is indeed, Kyuhyun.’  
  
Jongwoon blinks in surprise, then understanding dawns on him and he looks at Kyuhyun, who is blushing slightly. The older man can feel his own cheeks burning; it seems Kyuhyun has not kept his feelings for Jongwoon as his own secret.   
  
‘Well, um, I hope you’re enjoying yourself. Happy birthday, Ahra-ssi. I should leave now,’ says Jongwoon quickly and presses the cake box into Kyuhyun’s arms, but Ahra shakes her head.  
  
‘No, please, why don’t you come in, Jongwoon-ssi? It’d be great to finally get to know you. And we have food and cake! Who says no to cake?’ Still grinning in that toothy way which is so reminiscent of Kyuhyun’s cheeky smiles, Ahra takes a step closer to Jongwoon and adds, winking, ‘Besides, my dongsaeng won’t have much fun with my friends. He needs someone to keep him entertained.’  
  
Jongwoon finds himself blushing as all sorts of implications enter his mind, but then somehow – he is not really sure how it happened – he finds himself inside the Cho household, Ahra and Kyuhyun on either side of him and chaos reign.   
  
Ahra’s friends, it turns out, are a rather rambunctious bunch. There is dance music, laughter and loud chatter everywhere in the spacious living room and when Ahra casually introduces Jongwoon to her friends over the noise from the speakers – much to his embarrassment – they respond with enthusiasm and drunken whooping. Jongwoon does not remember much of what happens afterwards except that he is offered food and snacks which he accepts and alcoholic drinks which he politely declines. He keeps mostly to himself, uncomfortable and awkward around the strangers (since Ahra is with her friends and Kyuhyun has suddenly disappeared), but some of the more outgoing party goers approach him and Jongwoon is relieved to find a friendly person or two to chat with. He mingles a bit with random people for a few more minutes until he wonders if it will be OK to leave now. He has just turned to head out of the living room when someone taps him on the shoulder.  
  
It is Kyuhyun. ‘My parents,’ he says into Jongwoon’s ear over the music and gestures over his shoulder at two middle-aged people accompanying him.   
  
Kyuhyun introduces Jongwoon to his parents and Jongwoon smiles and exchanges polite greetings with them. They seem like decent folks, dressed very neatly and seeming rather out of place in the party atmosphere of their home; but Jongwoon immediately sees the resemblance between parents and children when Mr Cho cracks some sarcastic remarks about one of Ahra’s male friends showing off his nonexistent biceps to a bored-looking girl, to which Mrs Cho responds that her hypocritical husband hasn’t had anything to show off to her for the past twenty five years either.   
  
Kyuhyun laughs heartily with his parents and Jongwoon cannot help but smile in amusement at their antics. It is something fun and rather heartwarming to see in all the loud chaos. They ask Jongwoon about his studies and talk a little more before Kyuhyun’s parents finally move on with –  
  
‘Well, it was lovely to meet you at last, my dear. I’ve been looking forward to this.’  
  
‘He’s a nice choice, son. Atta boy.’  
  
It takes five whole seconds for Jongwoon to completely comprehend what just happened. He gapes at the couple’s retreating backs before looking round at Kyuhyun with bulging eyes.   
  
‘Did – did they just ...’  
  
Kyuhyun is blushing again, but he smiles and shrugs. ‘Since you’re here, I figured it’d be nice for you to meet them, hyung.’  
  
‘Meeting them is not a problem, but what the heck have you been telling your family about me? I mean, seriously, did your parents just give me their – their  _blessings_  or something?!’  
  
‘Oh, is that what they call it?’  
  
‘Cho Kyuhyun. You do realise you and I are not going out, don’t you?’ says Jongwoon as calmly as he can.  
  
‘I know. But we may yet.’  
  
‘You cannot know that for sure.’  
  
‘No, but ... I want to believe that. I want us to. Because I’ve loved you for a heck of a long time, and I’m not about to just give up like that,’ replies Kyuhyun clearly over all the noise, looking Jongwoon in the eyes.  
  
There it is again, the love confession – so blunt, frank and straight to the point. That is the thing about Kyuhyun that always throws Jongwoon off, that catches him off guard every single time and shakes him to his core. It makes him feel like his very soul has been stripped naked.   
  
Jongwoon looks away. ‘Don’t say stuff like that so easily...’  
  
Kyuhyun gapes at him with something like disbelief. ‘What, you think this is  _easy_? You –’ He stops talking suddenly and his face darkens and twists with a frown. Surprised at his expression, Jongwoon follows his gaze.   
  
A bunch of Ahra’s friends are lounging about the huge sofa and loveseat a few feet away from them. At first, they seem to be just talking and giggling together; but then Jongwoon notices the quick glances and whispers in their direction. He is wondering if they are gushing over the handsome Kyuhyun when, suddenly, he meets the eyes of one of the young women; she freezes, turns red and looks down and a bunch of giggles erupt from their midst.   
  
Jongwoon feels his cheeks colouring. The girls are gushing over  _him_.  
  
Kyuhyun’s grasps his elbow, nails almost digging through his sleeve into his skin. ‘Let’s get outta here,’ he hisses and Jongwoon recognises the same jealousy in his voice that he heard earlier that night.  
  
Kyuhyun almost bodily drags Jongwoon out of the house. The latter wrenches his arm free once they are out on the empty street and snaps, ‘Calm down, Kyuhyun! Stop acting like a spoilt brat!’  
  
‘A brat?’ snarls Kyuhyun, whirling around at him. ‘Is that all you see me as, hyung? Just some annoying bratty  _kid_  with a silly crush on you that you can’t take seriously?’  
  
‘If you keep on acting like one –’  
  
‘Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me to watch people hitting on you and you just keep on  _letting_  them?’  
  
‘What? I do not  _let_  anyone –!’ begins Jongwoon, now absolutely furious, but Kyuhyun bursts out,  
  
‘That’s because you’re clueless! Hyung, you never realise it when people check you out or flirt and come on to you. Hell, you have absolutely  _no idea_  just how attractive you are!’  
  
Jongwoon gapes at Kyuhyun, rendered speechless.   
  
‘You think it’s easy for me, to confess my feelings for you,’ continues Kyuhyun, breathing raggedly. ‘You think I can say ‘I love you’ so easily? Hyung, I’ve been in love with you for near two years now and it took me  _this_  long to find the courage to confess! You don’t think I wanted to tell you before?’  
  
Kyuhyun runs a hand over his face and Jongwoon says nothing. A war is raging in his mind and he has absolutely no idea what to think.  
  
‘Every time you came to the coffee shop, I wanted to come up and talk to you, but I couldn’t because I didn’t have the guts to and I didn’t know what to say and I’m absolutely no good around people I’ve never talked to before. I suck at it. And because of that, I was always afraid of messing up and saying the wrong thing and making a complete fool of myself in front of you.  
  
‘But then,’ Kyuhyun’s eyes bore into Jongwoon’s, dark and serious, ‘the more I found out about you, the more I liked you. You’re different and some people think you’re odd, but you’re not afraid to be yourself and – and you’re so kind and loving to your hyungs and dongsaengs it makes me jealous sometimes and – and that one time you sang that weird Happy Birthday song to Heechul hyung at the coffee shop last year, I thought you had the most amazing voice and – and – and ...’ Sighing, he shakes his head. ‘I can go on and on, but I just knew that I was falling for you and I wanted to get to know you and ... I want you to know me.  
  
‘But I was a coward then. Day after day, I had to endure watching others trying to get close to you – and you wouldn’t even notice! – and I’d die a little bit each time when I failed to take another chance to talk to you because I was pathetic like that and ... you never noticed that I existed even.’  
  
Jongwoon tries to swallow; there is a lump in his throat and a prickling sensation at the corner of his eyes.  
  
‘So, you see, hyung,’ continues Kyuhyun softly, coming closer to him, ‘this is not easy for me. Confessing to you is the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I’m bad at interacting with people, but I realised, I didn’t want to lose whatever chance I have of being with you just because I couldn’t tell you my feelings. So I decided that if I can’t think of how to confess properly, I’ll just say the truth about what I feel and leave it at that.’  
  
Kyuhyun takes another step closer so that their torsos are almost touching. Jongwoon freezes at the intimacy, his heart beating so hard he can almost hear it.   
  
‘When I say I love you, it’s just simply the truth.’  
  
They stay like that silently for a while, without moving and speaking. Jongwoon finds it hard to meet Kyuhyun’s eyes – his thoughts are in turmoil and he needs to get away from there and be alone and  _think_  - but Kyuhyun continues to gaze at him, his dark eyes soft and steady. There is a plea and tenderness in them Jongwoon has never seen before in anyone’s eyes when they looked at him and, for the first time, he thinks that maybe ... just  _maybe_  ... he may fall for them.   
  
Jongwoon looks away. ‘I – I have to go. It’s late and ... I need to ... think about things.’  
  
Kyuhyun sighs. ‘I know, hyung, but wait, before you go –’ he adds when Jongwoon takes a step back. ‘Hyung, I’m not demanding that you accept me. I know that just because I love you, you don’t have to necessarily fall in love with me, too. But ... I just want you to give us a chance. That’s all.’  
  
Jongwoon nods wordlessly with expressionless eyes and is about to turn away when he suddenly remembers. ‘Ah. Here.’ He pulls out a little wrapped bundle from his pocket and thrusts it at Kyuhyun. ‘I forgot to give you this earlier.’  
  
Kyuhyun takes it with a puzzled look on his face. Jongwoon meets his eyes for a moment and mumbles, ‘You should really take better care to dress properly in this weather,’ before he hastily walks off.  
  
Kyuhyun watches Jongwoon walking away longingly before finally unwrapping the small bundle given to him. His eyes widen.   
  
It is a pair of thick black gloves, simple with no designs. Did Jongwoon buy this for him back at the clothes’ store when Kyuhyun was not looking?  
  
He slips them onto his hands. They are just a tad big, but they spread warmth through his numb, chilled fingers. When he raises them to press against his cheeks, the warmth diffuses across his face as well – like a gentle caress, he imagines; Jongwoon’s caress.   
  
 _(Kyuhyun thinks it is a good thing Jongwoon left before he opened the unexpected gift. If the older man had remained, he does not think he could have restrained himself from tackling his hyung to the ground and kissing him senseless right then and there.)_  
  


~***~  
  


The moment Jongwoon reaches his room, he lies face down on his bed for the longest time in a kind of blank shock, thinking absolutely nothing before he reaches for his phone and dials the only person he can think of.   
  
Heechul answers on the fourth ring and immediately senses that something is up.  
  
‘A’right, are you OK and whose nuts am I crushing?’  
  
Jongwoon sighs and mumbles, ‘Cho Kyuhyun. And yeah right, as if you’d get your hands dirty; you’d just sit back and make Youngwoon play the nutcracker.’  
  
Heechul ignores the last part and demands, ‘Kyuhyun? What, did the kid actually do something to you? That asshole, I warned him if he hurt you –!’  
  
If Jongwoon had the strength and mood, he would have chuckled out of flattered gratitude and amusement at Heechul ranting about how he had apparently threatened to make sausages out of Kyuhyun’s manhood or something if he did anything to hurt Jongwoon.  
  
‘No, it’s not like that, hyung,’ says Jongwoon tiredly, cutting through his hyung’s furious tirade.  
  
‘Then what happened? Did the kid say something?’  
  
‘He says he loves me.’  
  
‘And your point is? He’s been saying that the whole time.’  
  
‘I think ... he truly means it...’  
  
Heechul falls silent, finally understanding what Jongwoon is getting it. ‘I see ... So, you’ve finally realised just how much he really wants you, eh? You can actually believe it now.’  
  
‘I think ... yes, I do,’ breathes Jongwoon, shaken.   
  
‘So, what’s the problem?’  
  
‘I ... just. I don’t know. I don’t know if I want him too or ... do I...?’  
  
‘Do you?’ Heechul shoots back, voice devoid of any humour.  
  
He cannot answer.  
  
‘Jongwoon-ah, this is your decision. It’s up to you.’  
  
‘Yeah, I know that...’  
  
‘Think about it and do what you feel is right, but ...’ Heechul’s voice suddenly softens, ‘just don’t do something you will regret later. OK?’  
  
Jongwoon just nods though Heechul cannot see him and the older man hangs up. Sighing, he flings an arm over his eyes.  
  
Jongwoon thinks. He thinks about a lot of things.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is a total creep for being a legit stalker for the past year and a half.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is a cheat for finding out every little thing about Jongwoon while Jongwoon never had a clue about him.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is a fox for taking advantage of that knowledge to try and woo him.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is an idiot for believing Heechul’s love advice in the first place.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is even more of an idiot for not wearing effin’ gloves in such cold weather.  
  
But then –  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is brave, being able to overcome his own social awkwardness to confess to him so boldly.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is endearing, the way he goes from confident to shy within seconds.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is admirable, how he does not give up and pursues Jongwoon persistently.  
  
He thinks that Kyuhyun is honest, not holding back and telling Jongwoon everything he has ever felt for him.  
  
And he thinks that maybe, Kyuhyun truly does care – the love note encouraging Jongwoon to live life and be happy again, the beautiful photograph of Jongwoon smiling and cocooned by autumn leaves, that adoring tenderness in his dark eyes when he looks at Jongwoon...  
  
 _(Mostly, he thinks somewhere deep down in his heart that maybe, being with Kyuhyun may not be such a bad thing after all.)_  
  


~***~  
  


Jongwoon is hiding behind the tree across the coffee shop again. Well, not technically hiding, but leaning against it as he waits for Kyuhyun’s shift to end. The sun is already setting and Jongwoon buries his hands in his pockets, feeling them sweat inside his gloves from nervousness. He wonders for the umpteenth time whether this is the right thing to do, but when he sees Kyuhyun at the counter, smiling in that cute awkward manner of his as he hands the customers’ their orders, all thoughts of running away disappear from his mind.  
  
Breathing out slowly, he checks his watch to see how much time is remaining when a voice calls out to him and he looks up to see Hyukjae approaching him.  
  
‘Hyung? What are you doing here?’  
  
‘Nothing,’ says Jongwoon quickly, flushing, but his dongsaeng looks round at the coffee shop and grins lopsidedly when realisation strikes him.  
  
‘So, you’ve finally made up your mind, hmm? I’m happy for you, Jongwoon hyung.’  
  
Jongwoon is still mortified at being caught getting ready to essentially confess to Kyuhyun and sputters all over the place and Hyukjae laughs at his cuteness.   
  
‘Don’t worry, hyung. I think you’re making a good choice. That Kyuhyun kid will really make you happy. He’s proven it to me.’  
  
The older man blinks, puzzled and Hyukjae smiles gently at him.  
  
‘Remember that time I kissed you in there? I said it was just a dare, but it was actually Heechul hyung’s plan.’  
  
Something clicks in Jongwoon’s mind. ‘You were trying to make Kyuhyun jealous.’  
  
‘Something like that. Heechul hyung wanted to show me Kyuhyun’s reaction because I was so worried he might not be serious about you and ... I was surprised. He looked ready to kill me on the spot, yeah, but then I saw him look at you and ... I’ve never seen someone look so heartbroken. That’s when I knew.’  
  
Jongwoon looks down at his feet, cheeks tinted pink as he digests this additional piece of proof of how much Kyuhyun likes him. Hyukjae is still smiling in that gentle way and gives him two thumbs up. ‘Go for it, hyung. Fighting!’  
  
Jongwoon cannot help it; he pulls his dongsaeng close and hugs him, happy and embarrassed and grateful all at once.  
  
‘Thanks,’ he mumbles into his shoulder and Hyukjae gives him a squeeze in reply. Three seconds later, he abruptly pulls away, his face flustered. ‘Um, I’m meeting up with Youngwoon hyung. Bye. Good luck!’ And he practically runs away from Jongwoon.  
  
Jongwoon gapes after him, shocked, and then he realises – turning around, he sees Kyuhyun on the pavement, hands still frozen in the act of adjusting his jacket as he stares stonily in Jongwoon’s direction. Dropping his gaze, he begins to walk off in the direction of his house, shoulders slouching.  
  
Swearing, the older man takes off after him, the sight of Kyuhyun’s cold expression imprinted in his mind.  
  
‘Wait, Kyuhyun-ah!’  
  
It takes him by surprise when Kyuhyun whips around to face him, making Jongwoon almost collide into him.  
  
‘You know, I’ve always wanted to ask,’ says Kyuhyun steadily, looking at the other man with poorly veiled hurt and apprehension, ‘do you have feelings for someone else? Is that why you’ve been turning me down from the very beginning?’  
  
‘You mean Hyukjae,’ states Jongwoon frankly; the teenager’s silence is enough. ‘I’ve known Hyukjae since high school. He is one of my favourite dongsaengs. But I’m not in love with him and he doesn’t love me like that, either.’  
  
‘But you kissed him,’ bursts out Kyuhyun and the hurt in his eyes magnifies tenfold. ‘You kissed him – in the coffee shop, right in front of me! And – and right after I told you everything, I find you with him in front of the shop again.’  
  
‘Kyuhyun –’  
  
‘You know, if you don’t like me, all you have to do is say so, hyung –’   
  
‘ _Kyuhyun_  –’  
  
‘You don’t have to dangle that Hyukjae guy under my nose to prove your point – mmph!’   
  
Kyuhyun’s gasp is muffled by Jongwoon’s lips aggressively covering his own as the latter pulls the boy against him, grasping him by the hips so he cannot move away. It is short and dry and Jongwoon breaks away to look at Kyuhyun, who is wide-eyed with shock and trembling a little.  
  
‘Finally. You know, I always thought you talked too much,’ remarks Jongwoon. ‘And for someone who hits on me so, er, _audaciously_ , you’re quite the drama queen. That’s another new thing I’ve learned about you.’  
  
Kyuhyun gapes at him for a moment. Then his eyes darken and, placing his hands on Jongwoon’s chest, he pushes him away.   
  
‘Don’t kiss me if you don’t mean it.’  
  
Jongwoon narrows his eyes. ‘You think I run around, kissing anyone I meet on the streets? No, just shut up and listen,’ he adds when Kyuhyun opens his mouth to interrupt him. Stalking closer to the boy, Jongwoon looks him squarely in the eyes and enunciates, clearly and seriously,   
  
‘First of all, Hyukjae kissing me was just Heechul’s trap that you and I both fell into; it was meant to bring  _us_  together, not him and I. And secondly, as for my hugging people, I have and always will be physically affectionate with everyone I care about, but that does not mean I have romantic feelings for all or any of them.’ Jongwoon’s tone softens and he looks gently at Kyuhyun. ‘This is something you should know about me by now, Kyuhyun, considering how much you stalked me ... And if you want us to be together, to make this thing work, I need you to accept those things about me...’  
  
Kyuhyun is breathing heavily, staring at him as if he is not sure whether his ears are working correctly or not. ‘Hyung...?’  
  
‘Hmm?’ Jongwoon smiles at him.  
  
‘Are you ... really? Are you saying –?’  
  
The sight of Kyuhyun stammering is cute and Jongwoon bites down a chuckle. ‘Am I saying what?’ he asks nonchalantly.  
  
‘That you ... love me back?’ And Jongwoon has never seen or heard such hope in Kyuhyun’s eyes and voice.  
  
‘...No.’   
  
Kyuhyun’s face falls and he looks away; for a moment, Jongwoon thinks he may be seeing the same heartbroken look Hyukjae saw weeks ago.   
  
‘I’m not done, yet,’ says Jongwoon softly and steps closer to Kyuhyun, forcing him to meet his eyes. ‘No, I don’t love you, Kyuhyun. I’ve only properly met and talked to you just a few times, whereas  _you_ ,’ Jongwoon cracks a grin then – ‘have the unfair advantage of knowing nearly all my secrets.’  
  
Kyuhyun almost smiles at that, but his face remains dejected. However, Jongwoon can see a tiny spark of hope in his eyes, a wish that Kyuhyun is dearly suppressing for fear of having his hopes dashed again. Jongwoon finds himself smiling at the sight.  
  
‘But you know ... the little things I do know about you so far ...’ he continues lightly and Kyuhyun looks up. ‘I don’t dislike them, to be honest.’  
  
‘Hyung,’ whispers Kyuhyun, eyes wide.   
  
‘I might really like them, even. And I figure, I probably will like what other mysterious qualities you do have. I just need to find them.’  
  
Kyuhyun is staring at him and Jongwoon grins. ‘I don’t love you, Cho Kyuhyun. But I think you are someone I can fall in love with eventually.’  
  
‘Hyung ... I ... no, really, you mean –’  
  
Jongwoon holds up a hand. ‘Except the talkative part,’ he says teasingly. ‘Don’t ruin the moment by talking too much.’  
  
Kyuhyun just looks at him, his eyes soft and glowing with a myriad of emotions before finally breaking into a huge grin. ‘Why don’t you shut me up, then, hyung?’ he breathes and his eyes acquire just a hint of the cheekiness Jongwoon is used to seeing in him.   
  
He does not waste a second. Yanking Kyuhyun to him by the hips, Jongwoon silences him completely and this time, it is not short and dry, but heavy and passionate. Kyuhyun responds with an eagerness that takes Jongwoon’s breath away; it is all tongue and teeth, but behind every breathy moan, bite and kiss, he can feel that same tender adoration that he saw in Kyuhyun’s eyes that night in front of his house.   
  
Kyuhyun pulls off his gloves – the ones that Jongwoon gave him – and allows his hands to wander and roam, from around Jongwoon’s neck and shoulders, over his chest and abs, under his sweater and up and down his back; he explores and caresses everything that used to be forbidden to him except in his dreams and fantasies. Jongwoon thinks he can hear people wolf-whistling at them, but ignores it. Instead, he opts to curl his fingers in Kyuhyun’s hair and pulls his head back to gain better access to his mouth, which he plunders and memorises and claims again and again; he thinks he will drown in Kyuhyun, his taste, his scent, his warmth, his love ... and Jongwoon is not sure if he would want to ever surface.  
  
But of course Kyuhyun is Kyuhyun and it is not long before his wandering hands slyly roam south; he squeezes Jongwoon’s ass, making him start with shock.  
  
‘What the –! Insolent brat.’   
  
Kyuhyun laughs evilly and Jongwoon grabs his ass as well, just for revenge, but then crocks a thoughtful eyebrow. ‘You know ... you’re really in no position to call my butt “shapely buns”. Your butt is much nicer.’  
  
Kyuhyun laughs again, but his eyes twinkle and he smirks suggestively at his hyung. ‘Yeah? Well, it’s all yours to do with as you please.’  
  
‘Don’t give me ideas you’ll regret later,’ Jongwoon mock-warns him, quoting what Kyuhyun had said to him during their tutoring session in the library. He pulls Kyuhyun close to peck him on the lips again. ‘And one more thing: no more of those poetry and flowers and hiding under my porch crap.’  
  
‘I told you I was hiding under your porch because I love you. And you liked my love notes,’ Kyuhyun says obnoxiously and Jongwoon slaps his butt playfully.   
  
‘But no more. Especially  _roses_. Else I’m dumping your ass.’  
  
‘I’ll make you fall for me so hard that you won’t leave me even if I buy you a rose garden,’ Kyuhyun says playfully, but his eyes are serious and Jongwoon knows he means it. Kyuhyun smiles and, leaning his forehead against Jongwoon’s, adds simply, ‘I love you.’  
  
‘I know.’  
  
He shoves Jongwoon away. ‘Hyung, don’t go all Star Wars on me!’  
  
‘Brat, you started it.’  
  
‘And I will have you know right now, Kim Jongwoon, that I have absolutely no intention of shutting up around you – mmph!’  
  
As Jongwoon once more demonstrates his method of shutting Kyuhyun up, he imagines all the embarrassment and teasing he will soon have to face from his fangirl of a mother, brother and trolling friends (and perhaps even from Kyuhyun’s family, if a second introduction were to come up; they all seem a bit  _too_  supportive of their relationship, it is weird).   
  
But then he sees Kyuhyun smiling and aglow with happiness when he pulls away, and he feels the warmth from Kyuhyun’s hand as he holds it and he can almost hear Kyuhyun’s heart pounding when he leans in to kiss him again – and right then, he knows he is willing to welcome everything this relationship may entail with open arms.  
  
 _(Kim Jongwoon is not in love with Cho Kyuhyun. But as they walk home together side by side, shoulders brushing together, he thinks that maybe, his heart has already started to fall.)_


End file.
